starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
ExoSX-003 "ReZEL"
The ReZEL is a prototype Shorapka, used to design and test new ExoShell concepts and technology. It was a success and the new technology would be used to design the Wagtail II and the Siren. The ReZEL is being kept as a back up unit for Shorapka pilots and may also be used as a test bed for future projects. The unit could also be claimed by a Shorapka Pilot as their main unit if they want too. ExoShell Innovations The ReZEL's main innovation was the introduction of the new movable frame concept. This new concept, rather than placing the armor on top of the ExoShell's internal mechanism, grafts the armor directly to the frame, thus giving the ExoShell the range of joint movement more like that of a human being, at the same time reducing the overall weight. It incorporates all the ExoShell's vital mechanisms, thus increasing responsiveness, reliability, and energy efficiency as well as making it far more agile. The Introduction of a 360-degree panoramic screen and linear seat was also a vast improvement. The multiple panels of the panoramic screen make up a single 360-degree display, which covers the entire inner surface of the spherical cockpit. The image displayed on this screen is a computer simulation constructed from the cameras distributed around the ExoShell's exterior. The viewpoint is that of the ExoShell's head, and the image is carefully edited to remove the mobile suit itself. The linear floating seat is suspended in the center of the cockpit, supported by a linear arm which electromagnetically counters G-forces and impact shocks in order to protect the pilot. When used in conjunction with the 360-degree panoramic screen, the linear floating seat also gives the pilot a larger field of view and eliminates blind spots. Fixed Armaments 2 x 60mm Vulcan Guns Close range weapons, they do little against armored units, but against lighter targets or less protected areas on a armored unit, they can cause significant amount of damage. Mostly used when beam weapons are just too much of a over kill. 2-barrel grenade launcher Short range weapon as a kind of surprise attack. Doesn't work too well when not fighting others ExoShells, but a good pilot can still find a use for it. Beam Sabers Ever get that urge to slice and dice? Or to cut a fighters stabilizer off? Maybe cut a small ship in two? Well, here go for it! Beam Gun Mounted in the shield the Beam Gun acts as a alternative weapon in case the pilot can't bring his/her Beam Rifle around. Aces make equal use of both weapons in battle, much like a gunman that uses two pistols, firing in two directions at one time. The ExoShell reactor is more then able to keep this weapon charged. Optional Armaments Mega-Particle Beam Launcher A more powerful version of a Beam Rifle, still can be used effectively against Star fighters but has a powerful punch to really hurt a capital ship as well. Recharge time takes to long for the weapon to be used in a prolonged fight. Once it runs out a pilot is likely to discard it and start using his/her Long Rifle. Has 10 shots. Long Beam Rifle Fires a tighter beam having a greater chance to ignore shields and strike the hull. It also has a longer range then most other Beam Rifles. It can also extend a powerful beam saber from the tip of the weapon turning it into a pike like weapon. Recharge time can take a little longer then other Beam Rifles but its hardly noticeable.